<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>天灯 by Ivansher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686094">天灯</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher'>Ivansher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uploader RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 古风, 架空</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>月色正好，一如数天前，他们五人相坐共饮。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>幻花 - Relationship, 花幻 - Relationship, 茄蕾 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>天灯</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>皇子茄&amp;幕僚蕾，将军花&amp;副将幻，世商王</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>五皇子出京就藩之日，没在京里掀起什么波澜。嫡出且早慧，前些年自然风光过，不过看他如今封地便知，是宫里头落败了的。</p><p>       于是谁也不会在意，车马抵达王府当日，一个名不见经传的的士子递上拜帖，还被王爷接进了书房。半个时辰出来通报，府上新聘了一位先生。</p><p> </p><p>       偌大王府，原该有位女主人看顾王爷起居，可自从五皇子的未婚妻意外病逝，今上就像忘了这个儿子，再没提起过婚事。如今王爷连贴身丫鬟都无，只留小厮伺候。要是在京里可少不了闲言碎语，可这天高皇帝远的，反而不碍事。</p><p>       周先生不爱出门走动，仿佛在书房住下一般，王爷便成天往那院子跑，带一堆文书进去，出来少了一半。下人们看在眼里，哪怕这位从不摆架子，也万万不敢怠慢，那可比怠慢王爷更严重。</p><p> </p><p>       如此相安无事三年有余，原本荒凉平凡的边陲小城，和外族的互市越来越常见。临近年关，街上的气象竟与去年完全不同了。</p><p>       就在这关头，北境王室内乱，弑兄上位的首领一改作风，接连吞并周边部落，对边境虎视眈眈。靖北将军奉命调任，前往五皇子封地驻守。靖北精锐浩浩荡荡地进城，是数十年间都没有的热闹。</p><p> </p><p>       将军不是第一次经过此地，这回竟有些不认识了。他和副将对视一眼，料到这五皇子并非池中之物。那接下来的登门拜见，更不该疏忽大意。</p><p>       这天周先生久违地从书房出来，在院子里摆了一副棋盘。对面坐着王氏商行的大公子，不知是不是来票号查账的。他俩有一搭没一搭地聊着，谁也没碰一下棋子。</p><p>       将军跟王爷在殿内商谈，副将独自迈进院子里，便看到这样一副场面。王公子原是他旧识，一旁书生模样的男子却抬手向棋盘一扬，对他笑道：久等了。</p><p> </p><p>       五皇子就藩第五年，北境宣战。靖北将军固守数月，联合外族内应切断敌阵粮草，趁夜出城围剿敌军。随即一路挥军北上，途中遭伏，副将率援军突围。靖北军大破敌都，将军亲自将敌酋斩于马下。北境王室易主，归顺中原。</p><p>       捷报传至京城，举国震动。一道道封赏飞至边陲，靖北将军回京受封。</p><p> </p><p>       摆过庆功宴的王府，此刻一片寂静。本该随将军赴京的副将，不知为何留在了院子里，一杯一杯倒着酒。</p><p>       王爷遣散下人，在他对面坐了下来。月色正好，一如数天前，他们五人相坐共饮。</p><p>       还会有下一回的，王爷只说了这么一句。</p><p> </p><p>       靖北将军抵京当日，二皇子上书其私通外敌，合谋拥兵谋反，人证物证俱在。今上震怒，将随行亲信一并投入狱中待审。</p><p>       将军在狱里数着日子，第一次因为那人不在身边而安心。一刻不差，有人敲了敲狱门，是王公子拜访。他们换了衣服，一路通行无阻，上了接应的马车，想必有副将替身的功劳。</p><p>       不必担心，这事我也不是第一回了。车里假寐的王公子开口，当年他与次辅嫡女有意，圣上却属意赐婚二皇子。贵人眼里揉不得沙子，知晓这段过往，要捏死一个商贾还不容易。他逃至世交的五皇子母族，不久次辅之女抱病假死，与他逃离京城。此事被二皇子捏住把柄，告五弟嫉害兄长。圣上没多说什么，却将婚约连同克妻的名声推到五皇子身上。</p><p>       要说嫉害，当年圣上可是亲口说五皇子肖似元后。王公子摇摇头，几块银钱便能打点到牢里去，这京里已腐朽得不成样子了。</p><p> </p><p>       通敌案未审，朝中又爆出一桩大案。春闱举子发现有人泄题贩卖，惨遭黑手追杀灭口。同乡举子联名请愿伸冤，竟牵扯到如日中天的二皇子身上，甚至查出克扣边疆粮草，用以豢养京郊私军。满朝哗然，却不料二皇子先下手为强，携禁军软禁了圣上和京官。</p><p>       五皇子率先声讨逆臣贼子，由副将重掌靖北军，直指京师护驾，举国上下争相响应。失踪的靖北将军忽然现身，领精兵破开城门，与靖北军会合，京城易主。</p><p> </p><p>       又是一年年关，京城百姓张灯结彩，夹道欢迎五皇子归京。街边酒楼，王公子靠窗而立，感慨道，多亏先生在京中经营，方有今日之景。</p><p>       那是大家的功劳。周先生良久答道，我已没什么能教王爷的了。</p><p> </p><p>       新帝即位第一年，封爵靖北侯，镇守北疆。次年立皇太弟，始开海禁，兴工商。第三年入秋时节，龙体抱恙，皇太弟辅政。</p><p>       北郊一处宅子里，束发青年对着一盘残局，静立思索。只听脚步声由远及近，似乎是主人归来，见到院里的不速之客，转身进屋，端了一坛酒出来。</p><p>       这点大概不够他们喝的。</p><p>       确实，青年点点头，但二人足矣。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>